Especially on Thursdays
by Jack E. Peace
Summary: (Mean Girls) We all know that Karen broke the table rules and wore a vest. Here's the short story of that incident.


Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.

A/N: So, I thought I'd write a short story, a drabble, a one-shot, whatever you want to call it. It's meant to be very short, so just go with it. Please review and enjoy. (Lucie: "You can't sit with us Regina". LOL)

"That vest is disgusting." Regina George told her friend, Karen Smith, frankly. She raised an eyebrow and sneered slightly, rolling her eyes. "Disgusting."

Karen looked at Regina curiously, before looking back down at her vest. "I think it's cute." She told the girl, blinking.

Gretchen Wieners, the third member of the trio of girls dubbed The Plastics by everyone at North Shore High School, looked at the petite blonde sitting beside her and smiled slightly as well. "I like too." She told Regina. "It is cute."

"It's cute," Regina began, "if you're a homosexual man."

Karen looked at her, perplexed. "What?" She questioned. "Homosexual?" Such a word baffled her and she had no idea where Regina had heard it from. Regina was so much smarter then she was; she had Cs in all her classes.

"Gay!" Regina snapped, picking up her plastic fork and jabbing the air with it, pointing at Karen's vest. "It's gay."

Karen looked down at her vest again and didn't think that it was gay. It might be a little strange, with it's leather tassels and embroidered teddy bears with their cute little cowboy hats and lassos. It was western and it was cute. At least, she thought so.

"I mean, where did it come from?" Regina continued, stabbing her fork into her massive pile of cheese fries. "It's ugly and stupid. Why did you buy it?" She shoved some of the cheese fries into her mouth.

Karen searched her memory. "Oh, I got it when I was eight for my birthday." She paused and looked at Regina. "You got it for me."

Gretchen laughed at Regina's surprised expression. The blonde recovered herself and cleared her throat, narrowing her eyes at both girls across the table. "Well, I must have been on crack that day." She mumbled. "Otherwise, I never would have gotten it."

"I like it." Karen repeated for what had to be the third time. She swatted at the tassels hanging off the sleeves with a smile on her face. "It went with my jeans today."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Then maybe you should throw out those jeans too." She advised.

Gretchen looked beneath the table, peering at the jeans that Karen had on. "They're your jeans, Regina." She told the Queen Bee. "You let her borrow them last week."

Once again, Regina had an expression of shock upon her face. "Well, I want my jeans back before you misuse them again." She sighed and collected herself, taking a deep breath. "You're wearing a vest, Karen, you know what that means."

Karen looked at her blankly. "Not really." She said honestly.

But Gretchen knew what it meant. "Wearing vests are against the rules." She told her friend. "Especially on Thursdays."

Regina nodded in agreement. "That's right." She said. "So you can't sit with us today."

Karen looked at the blonde with a betrayed expression in her eyes. "What?" She questioned. "But...I always sit with you guys."

"Not today." Regina waved her hand dismissively. "You can't sit with us today."

Gretchen looked at Regina. "C'mon Regina, it's not that bad." She told her friend. "It is kind of a cute vest."

Regina glared at Gretchen. "You can go sit with Karen somewhere else too if you'd like Gretchen." She told the dark-haired girl. Though she hoped that Gretchen would come to her senses and stay, because then it would look as though _she _was the one exiled from the group.

Gretchen's eyes grew wider. "No, that's okay." She looked at Karen. "You can't sit with us."

Karen's brow knitted as she looked at her friends with round eyes. "Where else am I supposed to sit?" She questioned weakly, looking at Gretchen for assistance. "I always sit here."

"That's not my problem." Regina snapped. "Maybe next time you'll remember _not _to wear a vest."

Gretchen nodded. "Especially on Thursdays."

With a sigh, Karen slipped out of her chair and retrieved her tray and purse, slinking away from the table without a look back. Her shoulders slumped as she headed across the cafeteria, feeling as though everyone in the spacious room was watching her in her walk of shame.

She passed by the Art Table when she heard Janis Ian call her name. Karen looked over, hoping that Regina wouldn't see that she was acknowledging the dark-haired outcast. "Get kicked out of the table?" Janis asked teasingly with a smile. "What'd you do, forget to call Regina 'your majesty?'" She laughed.

Karen shook her head. "No, I wore a vest on Thursday." She answered, clueless as to Janis' joke.

Damien, Janis' best friend, gave her a sympathetic look. "That's rough." He observed.

Karen paused for a moment and felt the fabric that her vest was made of. "No, it's actually pretty soft." She told him.

Damien and Janis stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. Finally, Damien managed to collect himself. "You know, I kinda like your vest." He told her. "If you're not going to wear it again, can I have it?"

Karen nodded, since she definitely wasn't going to wear it again; it was just too complicated to remember when and when not to put it on. "Sure, but don't wear it around Regina." She advised. "Especially on Thursdays."


End file.
